An Unforgetable Couple of Days
by brittany89
Summary: After Samantha and Martin break up, they hate each other. But then they are forced to work together in an unsually cruel way. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_Samantha awoke to a cold bed and the sun shining through the window. She glanced up at the clock, and it read 10:24am. She gave a heavy sigh and lay back on the bed. She closed her eyes trying to convince herself to get out of the warm bed. She reached out with her arms and feet to stretch her body. She relaxed her muscles for a few seconds before rolling out of bed. _

_Martin felt the cool breeze trickle his skin. He loved the cool breeze especially in such hot weather. It was dead set in summer, and every day the sun rose the rays were hotter than the previous day._

_He gently stirred the pancake batter that swiveled in the bowl atop of the counter. He suddenly felt a pair of warm hands wrap tightly around his waist. He turned around and saw a beautiful blonde smiling up at him. He instantly wrapped his arms around Samantha's waist and kissed her hard on the lips. "Morning," he said with a smile. _

_Samantha returned Martin's bright smile before she pulled away from Martin. She looked at the pancake batter and said, "Pancakes at this time?" She looked Martin in the eyes and smiled. _

_Martin leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. "Yeah, I had a feeling that you were going to sleep late," He gave her a smirk. "I mean after all that fun and excitement we had last night."_

_Samantha giggled. "What can I say? All that fun and excitement made me tired." She walked over to the dining table and sat down. _

_Martin poured the batter into a skillet. "What do you want to do today?"_

_Samantha shrugged grabbing the newspaper that conveniently sat beside her and flipped to the cartoon section. "I don't know. I'd be perfectly content if we st…" She trailed off and began to laugh uncontrollably. _

_Martin peered around to see the newspaper. "What's so funny?" A huge smile was plastered on his face. _

_Samantha covered her mouth with her hand to try and ease her laughter. "It's Snoopy."_

_Martin let out a laugh before tending to the pancakes. "I tell you. Taking you away from those comics is like trying to take a fat man away from his food."_

_Samantha smacked Martin in the shoulder. "Ha-ha," she said. _

_"Ouch," Martin whined rubbing his sore shoulder. He was trying to be serious, but his smile betrayed him. He leaned in. "I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He kissed her passionately on the lips. _

_Samantha pulled away and smiled. "Just this once."_

_------_

Martin glanced up at Samantha who sat at the conference table. Her eyes scanned the computer screen. She looked up and caught him staring at her. She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out. Martin just let out an annoyed sigh. He turned his attention back to his paper.

He couldn't believe that he actually went out with her. It had been a little over a year since he broke up with her. To this day, he was excited that he wasn't stuck with her for the rest of his life. She was conceited, bitter, and insensitive. He had no idea how he had managed to get through ten months of nothing but her.

Now, he only preferred to talk to her unless they had to, and the only time they had to was at work. Sure they were nice to each other, maybe not as nice as they should be, but it wasn't as if they had to socialize or anything. They communicated necessary pieces of information that was vital to a case. That was it.

***

Samantha had an irrespirable urge to look up. And wouldn't she know it, the first person she saw was Martin staring at her. She quickly gave him a funny face before returning to her work. God, she hated that man. He was chauvinistic, arrogant, and thoughtless.

Ever since their break up, they couldn't stand each other. They had tried to become friends. They tried desperately, but it turned out that they just found aggravating characteristics in each other that they adamantly hated.

They barely said hi to each other. They spoke in times of pressing situations. They were always in competition with each other. It never affected their work, though. They would sneer and snicker at each other throughout the day. They would casually "accidently" bump into each other.

Samantha knew that everybody else found it oddly amusing and pathetic, but she couldn't help it. Even she had to admit that they were being childish, but this man was the most revolting piece of work out there.

And now they had a new assignment, one that would test the boundaries of their flat relationship. They were forced to go undercover living as a happily married couple.

This should be interesting!

***

_I know that this chapter doesn't really have any action or anything, but it's a set up. But don't worry! There's way more to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_-23 hours earlier-_

Desiree Molino strolled down the sidewalk. She had had a busy day at work, and the only thing that she looked forward to was a long night's sleep.

She brushed her black hair away from her face as she focused on the annoyingly long walk towards home. Her car had broken down, and the shop was unable to fix it before she went to work.

It wasn't completely dark. The sun had almost hidden behind the skyscrapers. The sun's rays shone through the buildings casting long shadows on New York City. Even though there was adequate light, Desiree still didn't see the clean cut man who came up alongside her. Desiree jumped.

The man held out his arms. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He looked like he was sincerely sorry. He looked to be nervous and a bit jumpy.

"Oh no, it's okay," Desiree said flashing him a smile.

"Listen, I'm with Vanity," he said handing a business card to Desiree. "You're so beautiful, and you have that spark. I was wondering if I could take a few pictures of you."

Desiree was flabbergasted. She put her hand to her chest. "Are you sure you have the right girl?"

The man laughed. "I mean it. You're stunning." He paused. "So, what do you say?"

Desiree smiled. She had always wanted to be a model. She shook her head slightly. "Sure. Yeah, okay."

The man smiled and placed a hand on the crook of her back. "Okay," he said, "follow me."

***

Samantha browsed through Desiree's things. Her apartment was small, but it was adequately designed to allow one person to live comfortably. She seemed like she had made a good home for herself.

"Sam?"

Samantha turned around to find Vivian walking towards her.

"What do we have?" Vivian asked.

Samantha gazed at her notepad. "Desiree Molino. She's nineteen years old. She got off of work at around four last night, and nobody has seen her since."

"Who called it in?" Vivian questioned as she took a look around Desiree's apartment.

"Her sister, Rachel Andrews. Desiree was supposed to meet her this afternoon, and when she didn't show, she called the police."

Vivian nodded to let Samantha know that she was listening.

"There doesn't seem to anything out of the ordinary here."

Meanwhile, Danny and Elena made their way to the Golden Arch Hotel. It was a five star hotel complete with two restaurants, a bar, a swimming pool, and penthouse. It was a world renowned hotel that all the high profile guests chose to stay at. It also happened to be the same place that Desiree worked at.

The pair made their way up to the front desk. An older woman stood at the counter furiously typing at the computer. They flashed their badges which had gotten the woman's attention.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked stopping all of her activity. She folded her arms in front of her.

"We would like to ask you some questions about Desiree," Elena said.

The woman's eyes bugged out. "What's wrong?"

Danny placed his ID back in his coat pocket. "What makes you think there is something wrong?"

"Well if the FBI is inquiring about that sweet dear, then there must be something wrong."

"She's missing, and we would like to ask you a couple of questions."

The woman shook her head.

"Does Desiree work down here with you?"

"Yes, Desi is in charge of making sure everybody gets to their rooms and such."

A tall man with a nice suit stepped forward. He was a little chunky. His wrinkles outlined his mouth and nose. His slightly gray hair gave his age away. "What's going on, Mary?"

Mary looked up at her boss and pointed at the FBI agents. "They were just inquiring about Desi."

The man smiled at Mary. "Why don't you go back to work? I'll take care of it."

Mary smiled at her boss before leaving.

"I'm Charlie Parker, and I own this place. What can I do for you?" He flashed the pair a smile.

"Well, Mr. Parker, one of your employees, Desiree Molino, went missing last night, right after she got done with her shift. We were wondering if there was any connection," Danny said.

"Absolutely not," Charlie said. He seemed very adamant about his answer. "Desiree was always punctual and hard working."

"Is it possible that an angry guest got to her?" Elena asked.

"No," Charlie said. "All of our guests are respectful."

Danny and Elena gave each other a quizzical look.

"Surely there must be somebody."

Charlie crossed his arms and stared at them scornfully. "Is there something specific that I can help you with?"

"Why are you defensive?" Danny asked.

Charlie took a deep breath. "I'm not defensive. I just don't like you guys sticking your noses where there's nothing to find."

"Well, thank you for your time," Elena said. She and Danny turned around and headed towards the door.

"I don't like that guy," Danny commented as they headed for the door.

"Me neither."

***

"I checked the morgues and hospitals. There aren't any Jane Does," Martin said taking a seat across the table from where Samantha sat.

"I checked credit cards and phone records. There was nothing that stood out," Samantha smirked.

"We have surveillance of Desiree walking away with a man," Vivian said stepping up beside them. Her voice was calm and serene, but she was excited.

Martin and Samantha rose from their seats. "Where did that come from?" Samantha questioned. She followed Vivian to the tech room.

"The traffic light right down the street." She turned around the face her young colleagues but kept walking. "Thank God for those lights."

The three agents made their way to the tech room where Lucy carefully scanned the image. "I got a good picture of this guy," she said.

"Great. Let's get it printed," Vivian said.

XxX

Samantha sat at the conference table along with everybody else. She scanned everybody's eyes purposely avoiding Martin's. They were all curious. They didn't really have anything on how to find Desiree. But, perhaps, that's why everybody sat there.

"The phone records, credit cards, hospitals, and morgues are all clean. Other than the picture of the man, we have nothing," Jack explained.

"It's as if we are back to square one," Vivian chimed in.

"Not necessarily," Jack said. "I think that we should dive deeper into her background. There must be an angry neighbor or disgruntled employee. Elena and Danny, I want you two to backtrack that night. Go over anything you can find. Samantha and Martin, I want you guys to check out the Golden Arch Hotel. Viv, come with me," Jack said.

Everybody stood up and began to fan out.

While Samantha vigorously worked at her desk, Vivian came alongside her and said, "We identified the man that Desiree walked away with. His name is Dean Porter. He is a high profile brain surgeon. He's very popular and good."

"Well, then what is he doing with Desiree?" Samantha asked.

"Now, that's the question of the day," Vivian stated.

***

_So, here's the next chapter. This one is kind of boring, but the next chapter will be better. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Dr. Porter, why were talking to Desiree Molino?" Samantha questioned. She and Dean Porter sat in the interrogation room while Martin stood against the wall.

Dean Porter's face creased with concern. He was nervous and restless. He kept straightening the invisible creases that were on his pants. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. "Who?"

Samantha handed Dean an image of him and Desiree. "Desiree Molino. The one you were talking to last night."

"Oh…that Desiree," Dean said throwing his head back.

"Yeah, that Desiree," Martin smiled. He sat next to Samantha not even giving her a glance.

Dean rested his arms on the table. "Look," he said becoming serious. "If I tell you, then he's going to kill me and my wife."

"We can protect you both," Martin said getting agitated by Dean's apparent display of trying to stall.

Dean stared at his hands. "He had one of his goons watch my wife while I did it."

"Who?"

"Charlie Parker. He wanted me to lure Desiree away from her normal routine, and I did. He told me where to meet him to hand her off to him."

"So where did he take her?" Samantha questioned.

"I don't know. I wasn't supposed to know."

Samantha sighed. She was getting extremely irate. "We'll be back," she told the doctor before her and Martin exited the interrogation room.

"I think that he is lying," Martin said stepping up beside Samantha.

Samantha looked Martin over. She bit her bottom lip. "I disagree," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Martin just stared at her. He too crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, we'll find out, won't we," he said raising his eyebrow.

Samantha just sighed in contempt towards her colleague. "I guess we will," she said stepping away from him. Much to her disbelief, Martin was hot on her heels.

The pair began to argue until they rounded the corner to the bullpen. Jack, Vivian, Elena, and Danny sat at the conference table. They were all trying to conceal a smile.

Without another word to each other, Samantha and Martin sat at the conference table. They eyed everybody and painfully noticed their identical expressions.

"We have an idea on how to fish Charlie Parker out," Jack said. He looked to Martin then at Samantha. "And you two are our key."

Martin and Samantha looked at each other with confusion and a look of disgust in their eyes. They each grew restless as they felt the annoyingly humorous atmosphere.

"Okay, so we know that Charlie Parker owns the Golden Arch Hotel. According to Dean, he picked him out because he was rich, married, and has lots to lose. So we need to get a "married" couple in there," he said looking at Samantha and Martin.

Samantha and Martin hadn't caught onto Jack's evil plan. Instead, they nervously glanced at their team mates.

It took Martin a few beats before he got it. "You mean me and Samantha?" he asked pointing between the two of them.

Jack smiled. "Danny and Elena can't do it because Parker has already seen them." Jack seemed to have tiny amounts of sympathy rumbling around in his words.

Samantha practically threw herself out of her seat and glared at Martin. "I can't work with him anymore than I already have to." She crossed her arms.

Martin's eyes were bugged out, and his face resembled Samantha's.

Jack caught on and said, "Well if you two can't handle it, then we can get better qualified agents who aren't afraid to accept a challenge."

Samantha and Martin gave each other an inquiring look. "No," they both said in unison. They stared at each other with annoyance.

"Okay," Jack sighed. "So, your new home will be the Golden Arch penthouse. There will be a camera out front, and you two will meet me at night a few times to let me know what's going on."

Samantha dropped her arms to her side and rolled her eyes. She sat back down in her seat. "When do we start?"

"As soon as everything is ready," Jack said.

"How do we get Parker's attention?" Martin inquired.

"Well according to Dean, he should just gravitate towards you. Don't give him any reason to suspect otherwise."

Samantha decided to stroll over to her desk and take a peek at her computer. She caught Martin's gaze fall on her, so she contorted her face before going back to her activities. She had to go home and pack. She quickly finished her work on the computer before heading for home.

Within a half an hour, Samantha stood in front of her closet scanning her eyes over her clothes. She didn't know how long she was going to be trapped inside the sweet with the one man that could make her skin crawl. She had to admit that getting out of her crummy apartment was nice even it was to spend her nights with Martin.

Suddenly, Samantha's pocket began to vibrate. She reached in her pocket and brought her phone to her ear. "Spade," she answered.

"I was just calling to see if you're ready yet," came Martin's scruffy voice. "We have to meet so that we actually go to the hotel at the same time like a married couple."

Samantha sat on the foot of her bed and crossed her legs. Of course they would have to walk in together. She wanted to murder him. Instead, she just smiled and sweetly replied, "I'll meet you in twenty minutes."

After hanging up, Samantha decided that she needed another shower.

XxX

Martin and Samantha walked into the Golden Arch Hotel hand in hand. Samantha carried her purse while Martin carried a tiny suitcase. They wore a tiny camera and earpiece. The bell hop followed closely behind them dragging a cart with three suitcases on it.

"I can't believe you did that. You are so passive-aggressive," Martin said under his breath. His voice clearly carried anger.

Samantha nodded her head and forced a smile. "Smile," she said through gritted teeth, "they're watching us."

"How can I help you?" Mary asked in a sweet voice.

Martin unclasped his hands with Samantha and reached for his credit card. "We have reservations."

"Name?"

"Martin Ramsey," he said.

Mary began to type at the computer. "Ah…yes. The honeymoon sweet," she smiled brightly and stared at the couple with sparkling eyes. "How long have you been married?"

Samantha flashed the sweet old lady a fake smile. "Since yesterday," she said.

Then a tall man came up and stretched out his hand. "You must be Martin and Samantha Ramsey. I'm Charlie Parker, the owner," he said shaking both of their hands. "I would like to personally welcome you two to the Golden Arch. Jesse will help you to your room," Charlie said pointing to the bell hop that was waiting patiently.

Samantha smiled at Charlie. "Thank you," she said.

The room had a grand fireplace set to the right with a TV hanging above it. White couches surrounded the fireplace. To the left was a queen size bed with red satin sheets. On the left side of the bed was a dresser and on the right side of the bed was a door that led to the bathroom. Straight ahead was a kitchenette.

Martin handed the bell hop a tip while Samantha flopped on the bed and sprawled out.

"What a big bed," she said gleefully.

Martin stepped up beside Samantha. "And that leaves the question of who takes the bed and who takes the couch."

Samantha sat up. "Since I'm the woman, naturally I should have the bed."

Martin started laughing and began to choke. "I don't know where you've been living, but this is the 21st century," he said.

Samantha smirked at him. "I knew chivalry was dead."

Martin sighed. He walked over to the kitchenette to see what was there. "Look, whether we like it or not we're stuck together and much to popular belief we're not acting like a married couple."

Samantha lay back down on the bed. "Yes, well they can't see us when we are in here."

"I'm just saying that we should agree on some things," Martin said whipping around to face Samantha.

Samantha sighed and sat up. "For once, you're right."

Martin dropped his hands to his side and sighed heavily. "You know you are the most degrading egotistical woman that I have ever met." Martin's eyes began to radiate anger.

Samantha's mouth dropped. She stood up from the bed and stalked to Martin. She looked like she was about ready to kill somebody, preferably Martin. "I'm degrading and egotistical when you're always talking about how proud of family you have and your wonderfully defining morals."

Martin clenched his fists. He was trying his hardest to restrain from hitting her. He stepped closer to her as if he was challenging her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Suddenly, there was a slight knock on the door. Martin stared at Samantha with disdain as he turned around for the door.

Samantha ran up to Martin's side. "Act happy," she ordered ignoring his look and following him to the door.

Martin continued to stare daggers at her until right before he opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Parker," Martin greeted.

"Oh call me Charlie, please," he said. He looked between Samantha and Martin. It seemed like he was picking up on the tension.

Martin must have read Charlie's look because he quickly wrapped his arm around Samantha's waist and pulled her close to him, forcing a fake smile.

Charlie immediately smiled. "I was just coming to check up on you two and see if you're all settled in."

Samantha flashed Martin her twinkling eyes before saying, "We're fine, thank you."

Charlie smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to join me and my wife for dinner tonight."

"Sure," Martin said eager to get this assignment done.

"Great, we'll meet you in Michael's at six o'clock sharp," Charlie said. He smiled and turned around to exit.

Samantha and Martin continued to smile until the door closed. When the door slammed shut, they immediately untangled themselves from each other.

"I'm going to get ready," Samantha said flatly. She grabbed a few things from her suitcase before heading to the bathroom. "It's a semiformal, so we have to dress up."

Martin looked at the bathroom door. He began to mock her words. He couldn't believe that he was stuck with her. When there was a knock on the door, Martin made his way to the door. "Who is it?"

"Room service."

Martin's face contorted into confusion. He didn't order room service, and as far as he knew neither did Samantha. He looked in the peep hole and began laughing. Danny was standing outside wearing a green uniform. A cart full of silver dishes sat next to him. He opened the door and said, "Come on in."

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked looking around the room.

Martin pointed towards the closed door. "She's taking a shower. Charlie invited us for dinner tonight with his wife. I didn't even know he had a wife, did you?"

Danny shook his head. "Jack wanted me to get any information you have," he said sitting on the couch. "This is nice," he added.

Martin's face contorted. "It would be if Sam wasn't with me," he said in a low voice.

Danny laughed. "Not going so well, huh?"

"That's an understatement. We already had an argument, and we've been here all of one hour."

Danny stood up and grabbed the cart. "I feel for you. I just can't be here and feel for you," he said pointing to the ground. He made his way to the door.

Martin opened the door for him and said, "Thanks for the food."

Danny smiled before disappearing down the hall.

Martin turned to the clock. It was almost 5:30, and Samantha still wasn't out of the bathroom. He rasped on the door. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm getting dressed," Samantha shouted with annoyance.

Martin shoved his hands in his pockets and began to pace the room. After a few minutes he yelled, "Hurry up."

"Hold your horses."

"You're going to make us late," he shouted back.

Samantha stepped out of the bathroom with a snug black dress. It wasn't too formal, but it wasn't casual. It was perfect. "Correction," Samantha said, "you're going to make us late. You are the one that isn't dressed."

Martin couldn't help but look over Samantha. He was stunning. He thought that he would never see you in something like that again. However, he was quickly pulled out of his trance by Samantha's comment. He stormed to his suit case and grabbed his clothes. "Unbelievable," he mumbled.

Samantha smiled. It was so easy to get Martin's nerves on end. She knew that she shouldn't enjoy it, but she did.

A few minutes later, Martin stepped out of the bathroom. He found Samantha patiently waiting on the couch. "I'm ready," he said with attitude.

Samantha raised her eyebrow and stood up. She had to admit that Martin was looking good in his semiformal suit. She quickly shook the thought off and walked up to Martin. "Let's go."

Martin opened the door and let himself out first. He smiled when he heard Samantha grumble.

"I thought that we were supposed to be married?" Samantha said closing the door behind her.

"Not until we get downstairs," he said.

Samantha prayed that Charlie would make his move tonight. All she wanted to do was get away from this ferocious man. She kept having to remind herself that this was for Desiree. She followed Martin to the elevator where they stood in silence. She held out her hand before they reached the bottom floor. She watched at Martin eyed it. "Come on, Husband," she said as she batted her eye lashes. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Martin took her hand and rolled his eyes. "You're something else," he laughed.

Samantha smiled and leaned in close. "That's why you married me."

Martin couldn't help it. It just came out. Genuine laughter escaped his lips. He didn't know why.

They walked into Michael's spotting Charlie and his wife instantly. They gracefully made their way to their table. They also spotted a dance floor, a band, and a myriad of other full tables.

Charlie smiled at the couple. "I'm glad that you could make it," he said.

Martin held out the chair for Samantha before taking his own seat. "Did you not think we would?"

Charlie just shrugged. He pointed to his wife. "This is Loretta," he said. "Loretta this is Martin Ramsey and Samantha Ramsey."

Loretta shook both their hands. "You two look happy. Married long?"

Samantha had to hold her laugh back. Looks like her and Martin are good actors. "No, ah, we got married yesterday." She looked through her menu.

Loretta smiled at her husband. "You remind me of us when we were newlyweds."

"So, Martin," Charlie began, "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the CEO of a market managing company," he said.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Oh," he said slowly. "That obviously means that many things can go wrong."

"Oh, yeah, a lot," Martin commented. This was too easy. "God forbid, I could lose my job if anything like that happened."

Samantha kicked Martin under the table. It caused him to let out a small moan which earned him a strange look from the couple that sat at their table. He gave Samantha the most subtle glare that he could muster.

"Yeah actually something like that happened. It's actually how I ended up with my job." He felt the pain shot through his leg and up his body. He smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Parker before standing up. He leaned down close to Samantha. "Can I have a word with you?"

Samantha was reluctant to go, but she did. She followed him to the bathroom area.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Martin roared.

Samantha leaned close and lowered her voice. "You might as well go right out and tell them that you are an undercover FBI agent."

Martin crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh of aggravation. "I'm just trying to get this moving so that we can find Desiree and so I don't have to spend my days with you. I can't stand you. You are so rude and inconsiderate that it's unbelievable."

Samantha just stood there quietly listening to Martin's rambling. She became angrier with every word that poured out of Martin's mouth, but she decided to stay calm. It would make him angry and make him look like an ass. "Are you done?"

Martin looked over Samantha. "Yeah."

"Good, now, can we go in there and do our job?" She walked out ahead of him refusing to even look at him.

Samantha and Martin had managed to get through dinner and dancing without any rash outbreaks, but when they retired to their room, nothing could stop the hurricane size mess that erupted from their mouths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

It was dark and cold in Central Park. Martin leaned against the undercover BMW. Jack leaned against his car while Samantha talked on her cell phone a few yards away from them.

"So what's going on?" Jack asked.

"He wants to get to know his…clients before he proceeds. We haven't learned anything of value. He's real careful," Martin said.

Jack sighed. "Guys like him are usually careful, unfortunately. Just stick to it and try to get him to act ASAP."

Martin nodded and glared at Samantha who was pacing. "I'm trying."

Jack turned to his car and opened the door. "You two try not to jump down each other's throats."

Martin let out a throaty laugh. He just glared at Samantha; however, when he saw the look of confusion and concern cross her face, he frowned. When she saw that he was watching her, she turned around. A few minutes later, she slammed her flip phone shut and joined Martin by their car.

"Sorry," Samantha said climbing into the passenger's side.

Martin slowly got into the car, never taking his eyes off of her. He wrestled with his conscience on whether or not he should ask her what the matter was. She seemed irritable, not surprisingly, but she seemed indisputably upset. She didn't look like she would be partial to Martin's questioning. With a longing glance toward Samantha, Martin started the engine.

Samantha didn't say anything. She didn't even try to act when they reached the hotel. In the penthouse, she put on her pajamas and sat in the dark on the floor by the fireplace. She brought her knees to her chest and stared unblinkingly at the fire.

Martin stood in the kitchenette rummaging through it trying to find something to eat. He couldn't help but stare at Samantha. He hated seeing her in such a gloomy mood. He'd rather see her angry rather than upset and hurt. She just stared lost in thought, never moving her eyes away from the fire. He felt bad for her. Although they always fought, he was still fond of her. He reached over and grabbed the hot chocolate that he had made for her and himself. He remembered that when they were going out, it was her favorite thing to drink when it was cold out.

The fire casted a shadow on Samantha's beautiful blonde hair. Even in her gloomy state, she still looked radiant. Why was he having these thoughts? He was supposed to despise her, right?

He slowly walked over to Samantha suddenly racked by nerves. He extended his arm in front of Samantha to hand her her hot chocolate. She jumped slightly before looking up at him and smiled graciously. He sat cross legged next to her. At first he stared at her then at the fire. "Care to talk about it?" he asked breaking the silence.

Samantha turned to him and smiled. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and shrugged.

Martin scooted closer to her and nudged her. "Just because we hate each other doesn't mean we can't have a human conversation."

Samantha smiled.

Martin pointed at her. "Ah-ha," he smiled, "I knew I could get you to laugh. Come on. What is it?"

"It's just family problems. I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." She was confused. Why was Martin being nice to her? She had to admit that she missed this between them.

"Sure, I do. If I didn't care, why would I be asking you?"

"Because then you'd be cooped up in here with a grumpy and unlikeable person." Samantha sighed and shifted her body so that she faced him. A slight smile crossed his face. "Have you ever had family problems?"

Martin laughed. His hand made its way to Samantha's hand. He touched it lightly before reclaiming his hand. When she just watched him, he replaced it. "Who hasn't?"

Samantha laughed. "That was my sister on the phone. She's getting married soon. Mom doesn't want anything to do with her wedding because she doesn't like the guy that she's marrying. When I told her that it was mom's prerogative, she got upset and angry. She said that I'm not her maid of honor anymore." She paused to sigh. "I don't know why this is bugging me so much. I guess I was hoping that we could finally have a normal, happy family relationship. I just set myself up for disappointment….again." She averted Martin's gaze afraid to see what was radiating from his eyes. She felt Martin squeeze her hand.

"Hey," he said gently. He reached up with his left hand and hooked his pointer finger underneath her chin forcing her to look at him.

Samantha closed her eyes to savor his touch. She didn't realize how much she missed it until she had it again.

"She'll get over it," Martin said looking into Samantha's eyes. "She has to. She can't resist that beautiful smile you have or those eyes for long."

Samantha let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She loved how he could calm her using his soothing words. She missed that. "Thank you," she whispered.

They got lost in each other's eyes for a moment before Martin stood up. "We should go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Samantha stood up and brought her coffee cup to the sink before turning around and facing Martin. "You can have the bed," she said. "I'll take the couch."

Martin grabbed the spare blankets and headed towards the couch. "No, you take the bed," he disagreed.

Samantha walked over to him. "Rock, paper, scissors," she challenged.

Martin laughed. He hadn't played that game in forever. "Okay," he said making a fist and holding it out in front of him.

"Rock, paper, scissors," they said in unison moving their fists up and down.

"Ha," Martin shouted. "Paper covers rock," he said placing his palm over Samantha's fist. "I win. You lose. Take the bed."

Samantha jutted out her lower lip. "Two out of three," she begged. She knew that Martin would always fall for her puppy-dog face.

However, Martin got smart and closed his eyes. "Nope," he smiled.

"Fine," Samantha said not completely opposed to the idea of a queen size bed for herself.

They both crawled into their respective beds.

"Good night, Martin," Samantha said smiling to herself. Maybe Martin wasn't as bad as she thought.

Martin's heart jumped at hearing Samantha's voice saying those words. It was something he missed. It was something he wanted. "Good night, Sam," he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Martin smelt the heavenly scent of flowers linger in his nostrils. It was a smell that he recognized as Samantha's. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes to find Samantha staring down at him, smiling.

"Morning," she said cheerfully hopping a little. "Are you up?"

Martin sat up and rubbed his eyes before fixing his gaze on Samantha. "Yeah," he said. "What are you doing up so early?"

Samantha shrugged. She bounced over to the kitchenette. "Do you want some coffee? Charlie is supposed to be here soon."

Martin yawned. "Oh yeah, I forgot about our little get together with Charlie and Loretta. And yeah, I want some coffee."

"Good," Samantha said already bringing him his cup. "I already made it. Now go get ready," she shooed. "I'll fold the blankets."

Martin smiled to himself before grabbing his clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. He was becoming fonder of that woman with each passing minute.

Samantha watched Martin disappear into the bathroom. She smiled to herself. She hated to admit it, but she was finding herself gravitating towards him.

Suddenly, Samantha heard rasping at the door. She sighed when she realized that it was probably Charlie and Loretta. They were early. She briskly made her way to the door to find Charlie and Loretta standing in the hallway.

"Hello," she greeted. "Why don't you guys come in?" She stepped aside to allow the couple access to their room. "I'm sorry but Martin isn't ready. Sit down, and I'll go see if Martin is ready."

Samantha walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Honey," she called, "Charlie and Loretta are here."

"Okay," Martin said. "I'll be right out."

Samantha sat on the couch beside Loretta. "So where are we going? I forgot."

Loretta laughed. "Just wait until you get to be our age."

"We're taking you to our yacht," Charlie said rubbing his second chin. "It's really quite nice."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Martin said emerging from the bathroom. "I guess I slept late. I'm ready now."

Samantha's hair whipped in the wind as the yacht disturbed the calm ocean waters. She sat at the back of the yacht along with everybody else. She gazed out in the distance and saw a dolphin jump out of the water. She jumped with joy. "Martin," she called, "look."

Martin came up alongside her and followed her finger. "What?"

"I just saw a dolphin jump," she stated.

Martin scrunched up his face. He looked to be pouting. "And I missed it?"

"Don't worry," Charlie said. "There'll be more. We see them all the time."

"So, you guys always ride on your yacht?" Samantha questioned.

"Yes," Loretta said gazing at her husband. "Every chance we get."

Charlie rose from his seat and walked towards the cabin. "Would you like some wine?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Charlie emerged with a bottle of wine and four glasses. He sat it on a tiny table conveniently built in. He began pouring the wine and passed them out.

"Thank you," Martin said as he took his glass.

Loretta held up her wine glass, and everybody mimicked her. "Here are to newlyweds Samantha and Martin," she said flashing a bright smile at the two. She fixed her gaze on her husband and said, "and to old ones." They clanked their glasses together before kissing. They turned to Samantha and Martin and smiled.

The agents just stared at the two, confused. Loretta had a huge smile on her face, and Charlie stared at them with an open mouth. It was as if the light bulb went off in their heads at the same time. They stared at each other knowing what was required of them. They clanked their glasses together and leaned in before their lips met. The kiss was foreign.

Samantha couldn't believe that she was kissing Martin. In the last day, she had done a lot of stuff with Martin that she thought would never happen. But the kiss was welcome and overdue. She loved every second of it.

Martin's eyes slowly fluttered closed. He resisted the urge to break his tongue through Samantha's lips. His heart fluttered with excitement. He loved Samantha's soft lips.

When they pulled apart, they got lost in each other's eyes for a second time in twelve hours. They didn't blink, each knowing how good it felt to kiss the other. When they heard Charlie clear his throat, they tore their eyes off the other.

Samantha turned to look at the sea so that Martin couldn't see the huge smile on her face. She listened as the water shot out from underneath the yacht. Then she saw it again. This time two dolphins began to dance with each other as they jumped from the sea. Samantha gasped and latched onto Martin's arm without thinking. "Look," she squealed.

Martin jumped when Samantha clang to his arm, but he didn't mind it; he welcomed it. He smiled at how happy she was. He followed her gaze just in time to see the dolphins falling back to the sea.

"Did you see it?"

Martin shook his head.

"You guys have such an open relationship, unlike me and Charlie. He runs another business, and yet he won't tell me what it is," Loretta said standing on her feet not seeing Charlie's annoyance.

Samantha and Martin whipped their heads and stared at him in awe. "What business is that?" Martin asked once Loretta was out of earshot.

Charlie picked up his wine glass and took a sip. "Oh it's nothing really. It's just boring old stuff that you guys don't want to hear about."

Samantha and Martin turned towards each other and smiled dazzlingly at each other. Not only because of the wonderful kiss they shared but because they found out that Charlie was running a business. This was a huge revelation, and it was one that they needed to tell Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Samantha and Martin stood underneath the huge oak tree that grew in Central Park while Jack leaned against his car.

"Loretta told us that Charlie runs another business, but when we ask Charlie about it, he dismissed it," Martin explained glancing at the moon high in the sky.

"Does Loretta know about it?" Jack questioned. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"She knows that there's a business, but she doesn't know which kind," Samantha offered. "Looks like Charlie doesn't tell his wife much." She lightly nudged Martin with a smile.

"Okay, so since Dean and his wife told us that it was a surprise ambush, we will be watching the camera outside the door. They said that they held Dean's wife in the penthouse. When we see Charlie and his men come to the door, we are going to make our way to our posts so that we can follow you," Jack said looking at Martin. "You'll have to try and stall. Sam, you'll have to let them hold you captive for a while. If they get too rough with you, I want you to yell, and we'll come in. We will follow Charlie and see where he takes this woman hopefully the same place that he took Desiree. When we find out where they are, we'll come in if they haven't retreated yet."

Samantha and Martin nodded their heads mentally taking note of what was required of them.

"We clear?" Jack asked. "I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"Yeah."

"Of course."

Jack's eyes darted between the two of them. His lips creased into a smile. "Looks like you guys are….getting along."

Martin stepped away from Samantha in a few steps. He looked at her. "Nah," he said. "We've just decided to agree to disagree." He smiled at Samantha.

Samantha just stared at Martin. She flashed him a tight smile. She couldn't believe it. She thought that they were becoming closer. Maybe they weren't friends, but she didn't think that they were enemies. She put her head down.

"Whatever," Jack said turning around and getting into his car. "If Charlie contacts you, I want you to call me. I want to get you two out of there as soon as possible."

Samantha just nodded and turned towards the car. She got into the passenger's side and slammed the door.

Martin just gave Jack a confused look before heading to the driver's side. He closed the door not catching Samantha's hurt expression. Martin reached over and cranked the heater. "Damn, it's cold," he said. He rubbed his hands together and reached down to start the car.

Samantha just nodded before fixing her eyes outside of the window. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes deciding not to even bother telling him. He just acted like he said nothing wrong.

Martin pulled in front of the Golden Arch. He grabbed his jacket before climbing out. "What do you say we order room service?"

Samantha didn't bother waiting for Martin to walk towards the entrance. "Whatever," she commented.

"Hey, wait up," Martin shouted running to catch up to Samantha.

Samantha just watched her feet as they steadily walked to the door. She didn't acknowledge Martin. Giving Martin the silent treatment was kind of fun.

When they entered the elevator, Martin said, "So what are you going to order? I'm going to order chicken."

Samantha shrugged.

Martin crossed his arms. "What's the matter with you?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing," Samantha said calmly.

Martin put his hands on his hips. "There is too something wrong, and I have a feeling that I have something to do with it."

The elevator dinged indicating that the agents were on their floor. Samantha looked him over before exiting the elevator. She walked to the door and stopped, waiting for Martin to open the door. "All right, I'll tell you. You told Jack that we weren't friends."

Martin slipped the card through the slot. The red light turned green. He pushed the door open. "Well we aren't. It's not like after this we are going to be buddy buddy."

Samantha walked in the door and threw herself on the bed. "We might."

Martin walked over to the phone and grabbed the directory. He began looking through it to find anything appetizing to eat. "Do you want anything?" he asked pointing to the directory.

Samantha sat up. "Don't digress."

Martin turned around in his seat. "It's not like you are acting like we're friends. You don't do anything that friends should do."

"I didn't think that friends were supposed to act a certain way," Samantha retorted.

"Well of course. You have to be nice and considerate to consider somebody your friend. You sure as hell do not fit that description."

Samantha snickered and lay back on the bed. She lay there for a few moments before getting up and sighing. "Look, Martin, I don't want to fight. How about we just order food and get through this experience with as little pain as possible?"

Martin sighed. "Well you started it," he disagreed.

Samantha got off of the bed and walked to where Martin stood. "I know," she said, "and I'm sorry." She sat down next to Martin.

Martin sighed and looked Samantha in the eyes. "I know you wouldn't of said something if you weren't hurt, and I'm sorry. We were acting more and more like friends, and then I said that to Jack."

Samantha smiled. "Thanks."

Martin smiled back before directing his attention to the directory. "So what will it be?"

Samantha playfully reached around Martin and grabbed the directory. She began to look it over when she saw Martin try to snatch it back out of the corner of her eye. She immediately reached her right hand out so that Martin would have to get up in order to reach it.

"Give it back," he laughed. He got up and tried to wrestle it away from Samantha.

She laid face down on the couch with the directory safely tucked underneath her body. She clenched her arms and legs tight against her body so that Martin's hands couldn't reach through. She began to laugh when Martin tried to break through her barrier.

Martin shook Samantha. "Come on," he whined trying to get it back. When Samantha's laughter intensified, Martin reached down and began to tickle Samantha on the side. She began to squirm as laughter filled the air from both of them. He tried to navigate his way under her body to grab the directory, but Samantha's squirming made that impossible. So, Martin placed one knee on the couch and other was firmly planted on the floor. He reached around Samantha's waist with one arm and lifted. With one swift movement, Martin sat down on the couch and forced Samantha out of her barrier and onto his lap. He quickly grabbed the directory and placed it behind his back.

Samantha was stunned by what Martin did. Without climbing out of Martin's lap, she turned around and made a failed attempt to snatch it back. Then she got caught in Martin's sparkling eyes and gorgeous smile.

Martin watched as Samantha's smile faded. He felt his own smile disappear as his eyes wondered over her face. Before he knew it, Samantha was leaning in. He returned the gesture and leaned in. He captured Samantha's lips with his own.

At first the kiss was gentle much like the one they shared earlier, but as the minutes ticked by, the kiss became more passionate. Samantha slipped her arms around Martin's neck while Martin interlaced his arms around her waist. Their tongues gradually invaded each other's mouths tasting what was lost to them until that moment.

They pulled apart and stared at each other with fear in their eyes. It was a kiss that was coveted by both of them, but for some reason dread arose in their hearts. They both stuttered, unsure of what to say. Their faces were vacant until slowly the corners of their mouths pointed towards the ceiling. They still clung to each other unable to move.

"What just happened?" Samantha whispered. Her eyes were filling with tears. She wasn't sure why, but she prayed that they didn't fall. She moved her eyes down so that Martin couldn't see.

Martin brought his hand to Samantha's cheek and rubbed it gently. He smiled when Samantha leaned into his touch. She slowly brought her eyes up and stared into his eyes. "I don't know, but I liked it," he said in a heartening voice.

Samantha smiled. "Me too."

Martin saw the tears glistening in Samantha's eyes. When they fell, he wiped it away with his thumb. He just watched her unsure of what to say.

Samantha stared at Martin through watery eyes. She unhooked her arms from around Martin's neck and used her sleeves to wipe away the remaining tears. She looked at him to try and read his reaction. "You must think I'm ridiculous," she said laughing through her tears.

Martin smiled slightly. "Never."

Samantha stared at him oddly before she smiled. "Looks like we like each other after all."

Martin let out a loud laugh. He missed this; he missed her. "Let's go to bed. We can talk about us tomorrow," he said.

Samantha shook her head and climbed off of Martin's lap. She disappeared into the bathroom, and when she emerged, she found Martin lying on the couch. She sighed heavily and walked over to him. His eyes were closed, but he was clearly awake. She reached down and poked his shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open, and a smile crossed his face.

"Can you sleep with me in the bed?" she asked pointing to the bed. "At least until I fall asleep."

Martin's smile grew wider. "I'd thought you'd never ask." He stood up and grabbed Samantha's hand. He led them to the bed. He pulled the blankets out and crawled in. He opened his arms to allow Samantha to cuddle into them.

Samantha crawled into Martin's awaiting arms. She felt Martin's warm touch when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. There they lay until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Martin awoke to Samantha rummaging through the drawers. The sun was barely peeking through the windows. He sat up and stared at her. "What are you doing?"

Samantha turned around. Her face contorted into surprise. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She stood up from the spot on the ground and moved to looking in the closet.

Martin just stared at her. "No, not really." He watched her intently. "What are you doing?" he reiterated. He was trying to stop himself from laughing. She looked determined.

Samantha stopped looking through the closet and turned around. She shrugged. "I don't remember where I put my gun."

Martin laughed. "Try under the couch where mine is."

Samantha sighed in defeat before making her way to the couch. She lifted the shirt and peered underneath it. She let out a tiny laugh. "There it is."

Martin patted a spot on the bed next to him. "Come here. We need to talk."

Samantha slowly walked to the spot that Martin pointed out. He wrapped his arms around her. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

Samantha opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. When she opened the door, she found four men staring at her. When one of the men violently reached for her, she began to scream .The man muffled her screams by putting a hand over her mouth. He grabbed her by the waist and guided her out the door and out of Martin's sight.

Martin sat erect on the bed watching these strange men take Samantha. He was confused. Weren't they suppose do it all here?

Two of the men disappeared with Samantha while the other two stalked towards Martin. The tall man with a scar on his face pointed a gun at Martin. "Let's go," he demanded.

"What's going on?" Martin asked. His voice was cracking partly because he _was _scared and because he was acting.

"You'll soon find out," the man with the scar said.

Martin got off of the bed and put his shoes on. It was something that Samantha didn't have a chance to do. He walked out of the room and into the elevator.

Once in the elevator, one of the men said, "I'm going to put my gun away, and if you want your wife to keep breathing, you will fully cooperate."

Martin followed the men. He got weird glances because he was still dressed in his pajamas, but that was least of his worries. He had to figure out how to get out of this one. The team wasn't ready for this. He had to pray that this went smoothly like it had with Dean and his wife. And he had no idea where they took Samantha. This whole situation was making him nervous.

The sun was still low in the sky when they forced Martin into a van. It sped off into the horizon.

Martin didn't know how long it was until they parked, but he immediately recognized the place when they did. Martin followed the men's lead down the pier and onto Charlie's yacht. They forced him below deck where a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He found Samantha sitting in the back bedroom. Her eyes were scanning the room nervously. A man stood by the door ensuring that she didn't escape.

"Sit next to your wife," one of the men ordered. He pushed Martin towards Samantha.

Martin didn't argue. He walked to Samantha and sat next to her. He found her hand sitting on the bed. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Are you okay?"

Samantha shook her head. "Yeah."

"Stop talking and listen up," a man with a bad attitude ordered. "Sit here and behave or you're both dead."

Martin didn't have to ask Samantha what she was thinking and how she felt. He knew by her expression that he was feeling the exact same way he was: nervous. They didn't say a word. They just watched the men.

The four men walked out of the room. They left the door open so that they could watch them. The four men began to bicker back and forth.

Samantha turned towards Martin. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Martin shrugged. "Well considering Jack has no idea where we are we'll have to be smart and try not to get ourselves shot."

Samantha scrunched one side of her mouth. No duh. "We'll just have to hope that it turns out smoothly. We don't have our guns," she whispered.

"Hey!" one of the men shouted. "Shut up!"

Samantha and Martin stared at each other. When the men turned around, Martin turned to Samantha. "Let's just act like we have no idea what's going on. Forget our training for now," Martin said. He stared at Samantha; she seemed to be in a daze.

Samantha pried her eyes away from the four men arguing in the hallway. She stared Martin in the eyes. She didn't seem scared; if she was scared, she was hiding it pretty well. She just seemed jumpy and worried. "Okay," she said nodding her head. She was reassuring herself.

Martin put his hand on her back and rubbed gently. "Okay," he repeated unsure of what to say.

Three men proceeded towards the exit while the other one made his way to Samantha and Martin. The two didn't flinch. They just watched peculiarly.

"Don't get any ideas," he mocked. "There are people with guns with a trigger happy finger if you try and escape." The man paused. He stood in front of the pair and just watched them for a moment before turning his attention to Martin. "If you do as we say then you'll both get out without anything but a memory. We have a target for you. Her name is Peyton Gordon, and you are to lift her for us. Now if you do that without a glitch then we'll let you go free."

Martin nodded. "Anything," he said.

"We won't go until tonight, but she should be getting off of work tonight at ten. We'll take you there, and it's up to you how you get her to us. Just remember if you try anything then we have your wife," the man said glancing at Samantha. "We will be waiting for you and Peyton in a van nearby. You hand you off to us. We'll call Carl and tell him that he can let your wife go. We'll take you both to a location and let you go. We'll go on our merry way, and you two will go back to…whatever it is you need to go back to. And if there is any indication that either of you have gone running to the cops, we will kill you."

Martin and Samantha stared at the man. They were trying to digest everything. They hated the fact that these men were breaking their MO.

"I'll let you two think about it, okay?" the man said turning on his heels. With the click of the lock sliding in place, the man shut the door.

Samantha turned to Martin and stood up. She began pacing the room. She raised her hands so that her palms were facing towards the ceiling. With a shrug she said, "What do we do now?"

Martin sighed. "I guess we just wait it out. We never discussed with Jack what to do if something went wrong."

Samantha gave a throaty laugh filled with disdain. "If there wasn't a missing person to find, I would totally be fighting my ass off right now."

Martin laughed lightly. "Yeah, I know you would."

Samantha gave Martin a half smile before she reclaimed her seat next to him. "So are we just going to sit here and wait for them?" She placed her hands on her knees and leaned in to them. She stared at Martin.

Martin made a funny face and nodded. "There's not much we can do."

Samantha sighed. She placed her head in her hands and glanced around the room. "This is going to be the longest day of my life."

Martin stared at Samantha. She didn't seem afraid. She didn't seem nervous anymore. In fact, she seemed anxious to get this over with. He admired her no nonsense way of life. She was brave and had more guts than most guys he knew. She was precocious and willing to help anybody at a moment's notice. She was affectionate, compassionate, thoughtful, driven, amiable and much more. As he stared at her, he wondered how his feelings for her changed in the few days that they spent together. His feelings had been nonexistent; in fact, in the days preceding the undercover operation, he strongly disliked her. He would of rather of had a complete stranger that wasn't so big on hygiene to pretend to be his wife. And now as the sunlight caught her hair, he never had seen a more beautiful sight. His feelings had been dormant, and just like a volcano, they erupted in plain sight willing to react in any way necessary.

Then there was the simple fact that they both had to get out of there alive. He admired Samantha for her audacity, but he just wasn't as composed as she seemed to be. Sure he wasn't acting irrational, but he was afraid. He was sure that Samantha felt the same the way; she just had more experience in keeping up a façade than he did. He learned that she had to do that a lot when she was a child.

Samantha felt Martin's eyes studying her; however, she was reluctant to turn around. She was afraid of what she would read off of his face. But what she couldn't figure out was why he liked her. She couldn't figure out why she all of a sudden liked him, but she didn't care. Whatever had happened between them was enthralling. She wasn't going to question it. "I can't just sit here, Martin," Samantha said. Her leg bounced.

Martin released a loud breath from his nose. He began to rub her back soothingly. "Me neither," he admitted, "but we don't have a choice."

Samantha gave a small smile that lasted a few seconds. She turned to him. There weren't any words to say. They both knew what was unspoken. They had to same feelings and hopes. They were both scared for the other. It was as if it was swirling around in the hot, stuffy air.

Martin stood from the bed and walked towards the small circular window that rested at the top of the wall. He peered out towards at the sea. It was calm as it danced against the boat. He looked across at the beech to see a couple walking along side the sea hand in hand. He wished that it could be him and Samantha. He turned around and smiled sheepishly to Samantha. "Just think," he began, "who would of thought that we would be held captive on the same boat we shared our first kiss."

Samantha's blank face lit up with activity as a heavenly laugh escaped her lips. "Yeah," she thought. "That kiss was awkward," she looked at him and winked, "but it was good."

Martin walked back to where Samantha sat. "Maybe we should have that talk right now."

Samantha looked at him and scrunched up her face. "Now?"

"Why not? Neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon."

"That's true."

Martin paused and watched the door as if somebody was going to walk in any second. Then he looked back at Samantha who stared at him. "I really want to try it again. I think that it can work this time, and if it doesn't, then at least we know."

Samantha couldn't believe what she just heard. He wanted to get back with her. Just a few days ago they hated each other opting to make the other's life miserable, and now they were discussing the prospect of being a couple again. She looked to the floor, hesitating a bit. "Yeah at least we know. Do you mean it?" Her eyes were sparkling.

Martin nodded his head. His eyes were full of hope.

Samantha looked Martin in the eye. "I'd love to go out with you again." She didn't believe this was really happening. She thought that they would never even talk normally again. She had always secretly admired him. She had always secretly wanted to kiss him, and now anything was possible. She was smiling brightly with a twinkle in her eyes. She immediately leaned in and kissed Martin tenderly on the lips.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling brightly. Martin immediately leaned in and returned the kiss. This time it was harder, deeper, and more romantic. They pulled apart again when they heard Charlie's voice float in to their ears.

"Do you have them?" they heard Charlie said. His voice was full of annoyance.

"They're in the back room," came another man's voice. "We told them everything they need to know."

They heard Charlie stepping closer and closer to the door.

"What's wrong?" another male voice.

Samantha and Martin listened carefully. They knew something was wrong by the tone in Charlie's voice. It was full of anger and betrayal. He opened the door with such force that he almost fell. He stared at the two with ice. Four men stood behind him wearing the same face as Charlie. His whole body relaxed. He crossed his arms and paced in front of Samantha and Martin. "You two are pretty thrifty, sneaking around like that."

Samantha and Martin gave each other worried glances.

"Do you two FBI agents think that you are above it all?  
Samantha and Martin's heart stopped. He knew. How did he know?

"I found a gun on the ground by the couch, and when I looked underneath the couch, I found another gun and two badges, Martin Fitzgerald and Samantha Spade." He looked between the both of them. "Does anybody know where you guys are? Do you have wires?" He grabbed Martin and forced him to stand. He began to the search his body for anything foreign. "I knew that there was something about you two. That's why I snatched you both from the hotel."  
Samantha knew this couldn't be good. Last time she was undercover and they found out, she was beaten to the point of confusion. Her nerves began to get the best of her. Martin noticed because he wrapped his arm across Samantha's back.

Charlie watched them through curious eyes. "Don't worry. We'll still go through with this." He eyed the two of them. "I'm pretty sure your agents don't know where you two are otherwise you two would have a plan." He leaned in close to Samantha. She could feel his breath on her nose. "And if I even so much as smell something fishy, I'm going to make you wish you picked a different career." He turned his attention to Martin who could smell his sour breath. "Get up," she said stepping back. "There has been a change of plans. Your agents probably know about this place."

Samantha and Martin stood close as they watched the five men begin to gather around them, grabbing and prodding them as they led the pair to the door. Two men walked in front of Samantha and Martin. The other three strolled behind the pair.

"What do we do?" Martin asked whispering in Samantha's ear.

"I don't know, but whatever happens we stick together," Samantha said determinedly. She reached down and grabbed Martin's hand. He gave her hand a squeeze.

Two cars waited for the seven at the end of the dock. Samantha sat in the front seat as Charlie drove while Martin sat in between two men in the back seat. The other two men drove a different car.

Martin looked to Samantha. She was fiddling with her cubicles; it was something that she did when she was nervous. Martin then fixed his gaze on the two men that sat on either side of him. He wasn't sure what these men were planning on doing to them afterwards, but he knew that he had a job to do. Maybe he could get them to tell them where Desiree was? He had to figure it out. His mission was to find Desiree and get both he and Samantha out of there. He had a lot of thinking to do.

They parked in front of an odd shaped building. It was white and red with a small parking lot.

Samantha and Martin got out of the car and followed where the men led. They walked in through an iron door. The only light that illuminated from the place was a black light. There was a counter to the right and a door straight ahead. To the left sat a few seats with a precocious looking man sitting in one of them. Sitting at the counter was a tall, skinny woman dressed provocatively. The woman stared at the suspiciously. Two men stopped to chat with the woman as Charlie and the other two men led Samantha and Martin behind the door and down a hallway.

The hallway was the same as the waiting room. It was dark with a black light as the only means of vision. There were many doors that lined the walls of the corridor, most of them closed except for one. They were huge rooms, and the only thing that was visible was a queen side bed made neatly covered with blood red, silk sheets.

A business man wearing a nice suit emerged from one of the rooms followed by a pretty, young woman. She had black hair that ran down her back. She smiled as the man turned around and thanked her. It was a sad smile, one full of anger and anguish. She stared at them and smiled at them before disappearing in to the room.

Samantha and Martin knew who she was. She was Desiree, the woman who was thought long gone. She was forced to work in a whore house having sex with many men. Does that mean that all or most of the women that worked here was abducted and/or forced to work here?

Little did Desiree know that her rescuers were the ones who she smiled at, as long as her rescuers can save themselves too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Samantha and Martin found themselves in one of the rooms sitting on the comfortable bed. They stared up at Charlie.

"Okay, change in plans," he began. He clasped his hands together and jutted out his pointer finger. He brought his fingers to his mouth. Then he pointed at Samantha. "Okay, you are going to grab Peyton for us."

Samantha's eyes went wide.

"And if anything goes wrong, your buddy boy gets it and so do you," Charlie continued. He gestured for Samantha to rise.

With a glance towards Martin, Samantha stood. Charlie grabbed her around the arm and practically dragged her towards the door. Samantha didn't know what to expect. The iron door swung open as the pair emerged. There was a van with a driver and another man in the back. Charlie led Samantha straight towards the van.

It was dark. Samantha came to the conclusion that these guys only stalked women who they were sure that was wondering out at night. She wondered how these people found their victims. She was sure that they chose beautiful, skinny woman that men would be attracted to. She had no idea how she was going to get Peyton to come with her. She really didn't feel like kidnapping anybody even if she had no choice. She sighed as she climbed in to the van. She stared at Charlie and then at the man. She was determined. But how was she going to get away with this? If she tried anything then Martin would be dead. Then again, they took them to their business. It was protected from cops.

Fifteen minutes later, the van rolled to a stop in a dark alley.

"In about five minutes, Peyton is going to come along the side walk. I'm going to go with you, and we're going to act like a married couple. It's what you've been doing with Martin."

Samantha stared at him. She gave him a look of contempt and determination. She stared at him with the corner of her eyes. "You're not going to get away with this," she said. Her voice carried hatred.

Charlie turned to her and grinned. "I already have." He pushed her towards the van door. "Let's get going."

Samantha walked out ahead of Charlie. She waited for him. Charlie raised his hand and clasped it against Samantha's. "Remember, my guys have guns."

Samantha hated the feeling of her hand in his. She hated the situation she was in. She hated everything about this guy from minute one. She didn't resist, though. She couldn't, not if she wanted to see Martin alive again.

Samantha reluctantly squeezed Charlie's hand. She plastered a smile on her face. It was all she could do to keep her nerves under control. She was shaking inside, and she was sure that it radiated to her physical being as well. She glanced around; she didn't see any stupid women roaming around the dark New York streets, but she knew that it was only a matter of time.

Suddenly, Samantha felt a shove followed by her hand being raised. She followed to where Charlie pointed and found a beautiful woman gleefully walking down the streets. She had strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes. Her smile showed off her white teeth. She was wearing a black dress with silver jewelry to accent her dress. She had a fur coat wrapped tightly around her slim body.

Charlie leaned in close to Samantha's ear. "She just had a third date," he whispered.

Samantha's eyes went wide. He knew everything about his victims. It was kind of scary.

Charlie led her towards the woman as her heels clinked against the sidewalk. "Follow my lead," he commanded.

Samantha's nerves began to sky rocket. She was so nervous. This was wrong in so many different levels. She smiled at Peyton when she stepped up to her.

Peyton stared at the couple. She noticed their intertwined hands first. She looked them over. They seemed harmless. They seemed nice. "Hello."

"Hi," Charlie began, "I'm sorry to bother you, but our car broke down." He pointed to the van where two pretentious men waited for her arrival. "Do you have a cell phone that we could use?"

Samantha saw Peyton reach in to her coat for her phone. She ever so slightly shook her head trying to indicate to Peyton to turn him down. Her eyes were wide with concern. She used her eyes as a means to point out that something was wrong. She felt a slight shove coming from Charlie. He knew. Shit.

Peyton was hesitant. The man seemed a little too eager, and the woman seemed nervous. It was like she was trying to tell her something. Peyton immediately stopped reaching for her phone and brought her hand to her side. She smiled at Samantha before saying, "I'm sorry; I can't help you." She began to walk fast away from the couple.

Charlie turned around and slapped Samantha across the face before running after the woman.

Samantha held a hand to her cheek. She didn't feel blood or a sore. The agony of being slapped was drowned out when Charlie grabbed to woman around the waist and began to carry her. Samantha knew she had to do something. Peyton was screaming at the top of his lungs. Samantha ran after Charlie and Peyton. She pushed herself in between Charlie. She began to hit Charlie screaming for Peyton to run.

When Charlie released his grip from Peyton to block Samantha's hitting, Peyton took off down the street.

Samantha began to run but was stopped by two hands wrapped around her waist. She brought her feet up and began to kick the air hoping that Charlie would release. For an old man, he was pretty strong.

"You messed up, Girly. Big time." He began leading Samantha to the van. "You and your friend are going to take a little swim."

Samantha knew that she messed up. Now, both her and Martin's life was in danger. She sat in the back of the van as Charlie screamed at her, but she wasn't listening to her. She was too busy contemplating on how to get her and Martin out of this one.

XxX

"Your partner screwed up," he said in a deep throaty voice.

Martin sat on the bed and stared up at the man. He could see the yellowness on his teeth. He was a little nervous ever since Samantha left with Charlie, but now he has something else to be nervous about.

The man reached down grabbed Martin. "C'mon," he said, "they're here."

Martin was led to the front where a van was waiting for him. It was the van that Samantha disappeared in. He climbed in and found Samantha sitting in the back. She looked terrified. She must have known what was going on. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He squeezed her hand.

Samantha leaned in to Martin's ear. "They're going to kill us," she stated. Her voice was cracking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Martin knew that this was coming. After all, why would they take two FBI agents to their whore house where they force abducted woman to work for free? He wrapped his arm around Samantha. She mimicked his action. He leaned in and whispered, "We are going to get out of this."

Samantha shook her head as if she was trying to convince herself of Martin's statement.

Charlie pointed his pointer finger in between Martin and Samantha. "There is something going on with you two," he said. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a throaty laugh. "Looks like you two are going to die together."

Martin and Samantha gave each other worried glances. They squeezed each other's hands tighter before moving closer to each other. Samantha rested her head against Martin's shoulder while Martin rested his cheek atop of Samantha's head.

The couple looked to the wind shield. The van was headed down a dirt road straight in to the woods surrounded by nothing but miles and miles of trees. They ventured deeper and deeper in to the woods to the point where the trees reflected all of the sunlight.

The van rolled to a stop.

Charlie pointed to Samantha. "Ladies first," he sang.

Samantha didn't budge. Instead she twisted her torso so that she had better access to Martin. She wrapped her arms tight around Martin and scooted her body towards her.

Martin reiterated Samantha's gesture and clasped his hands around her waist. Tears ran down Martin's face as Charlie grabbed Samantha forcefully and pulled her away from Martin's reach.

Samantha began to scream at the top of her lungs. Tears sprang to her eyes; they weren't afraid to fall. She began to reach around and scratch at Charlie. When that didn't work, she reached for Martin.

Martin lunged after Samantha. He grabbed onto her wrist and pulled. Samantha wrapped her arms around Martin's shoulders as Charlie desperately tried to pry her.

"Just kill her now," the man in the passenger's seat said.

"I can't get blood in here. They will definitely know we did it," Charlie reasoned.

The third man that sat in the back of the van with Samantha, Martin, and Charlie watched bemusedly. Finally, he grew annoyed of the agents' behavior, so he grabbed his gun and held it to Martin's head stopping Samantha and Martin in their tracks. "Go with Charlie," he told Samantha, "or he's dead."

Samantha immediately stopped struggling and allowed Charlie to take her. She was doomed; she knew that, but maybe Martin could still escape. Samantha took one last glance at Martin through watery eyes. He too had tears beaming in his eyes. He sat on the floor with a gun to his head. He watched helplessly as the old man drug Samantha away. She smiled at him as if telling him that everything was alright. She mouthed, "Good bye," as she disappeared in to the woods.

Charlie was forced to drag Samantha through the woods. He led her in to the woods a decent distance from the van. He had her stand still and forced her to look at him. He stepped a few feet away from Samantha and pointed a gun at her. He smiled at Samantha and winked.

The last few tears escaped Samantha's eyes before she closed her eyes. She winced when she heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot ring through her ears.

It was silent, dead silent. Then Martin jumped when he heard the gunshot. The tears stopped pouring from his eyes when he heard it. He thought about Samantha lying on the ground with a bullet in her chest. He pictured her eyes wide open as the last breath escaped her lips. He immediately started crying again. He had lost her, and it was his turn.

The man with the gun to Martin's head smiled. "That was your girlfriend dying; you're next."

Martin felt guilty. Maybe he should have tried something. But it was two of them against four of them, and they all had guns. They would have lost. At least they would have died knowing they fought.

Charlie appeared in the open door with a smile on his face.

Deep down, Martin hoped that Samantha was alive, but when he saw Charlie's lit face, all hope died. He stopped crying as he willingly followed Charlie. At least he wouldn't live with the pain and the guilt.

Martin could see Samantha's lifeless body lying on the dirt. She was lying on her stomach with her arms sprawled out above her head. Her legs were straight. Blood came out of from underneath her body. Martin began crying again. He had envisioned this, but actually seeing it was unbearable. He ran over to her and leaned down beside her. He began circling his hand over her back. He stared down at her lifeless body. Tears ran down his cheeks and landed on Samantha.

Charlie ran over to Martin and grabbed him by the shoulder. He pushed him away from Samantha. "Grow up," he said shallowly. He pointed the gun to Martin. His finger was about the press the trigger when he fell. The gun flew from his hand.

Martin looked up. The tears immediately dried. Samantha was sitting on the ground. She had kicked the back of Charlie's knees causing the old man's legs to give away. He picked up the gun and ran to Samantha's side. He looked down at her arm. Blood was pouring from it. "Are you okay?" he asked. He knew that question was stupid.

Samantha was in agony. It wasn't a secret. He grabbed onto Martin's shirt. "Yeah," she breathed. "It just grazed me."

Although Samantha was hurt and bleeding, there wasn't an immediate threat. There wasn't a bullet roaming around in her body. Martin felt relief wash over him. Thank God that Charlie can't hit his target. He grabbed her and carefully lifted her up to her feet.

Charlie got up off of his feet and stared at Samantha with anger. "You're alive," he breathed. "Well we can fix that," he said charging after Samantha.

Samantha jumped. She wasn't up for a fight, but she would do what she had to. Then she heard the sound of a gunshot recherché off of the trees and in to her ears. She watched as Charlie fell to the ground clutching his chest. Blood covered his hands.

The cock of a gun filled their ears. Samantha and Martin turned around to see a gun pointed at their heads. Their mouths were wide open with fear. Their hands immediately shot up after each other's hand, squeezing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"Which one of you wants to die first?"

Samantha and Martin stared at each other. They had no idea how they were going to get out of this one.

"Henry," the one holding a gun to Samantha's head said, "Charlie's dead."

Henry looked to the man, "Bill, why are you so happy?" He was definitely intrigued.

Bill smirked and eyed Samantha. "There's no boss to tell us what to do."

It took Henry a few seconds to realize just what Bill was talking about. His eyes brightened up as he looked Samantha over.

Samantha knew what they were talking about. She suddenly became paralyzed with fear. She would rather die than be raped by these two. She clung onto Martin.

Martin must have realized Henry and Bill's plan because he wrapped his arm around Samantha.

Suddenly, fear was replaced with an ah-ha moment. Samantha winked at Martin and gave him a weak smile. Martin was confused. He had no idea what Samantha was planning, but he didn't like the look on her face.

"Take me and let him go," Samantha pleaded. Her eyes darted between the two with guns. When they didn't respond, she said, "I'll do anything just let him go."

Martin had to admit that Samantha was precocious, but he couldn't help the feeling of dread and worry that washed over him. He stared at Samantha. She, too, looked nervous, but he knew that she knew that if he escaped, then it was all worth it. She was doing it to save him. He didn't feel good about this plan, and he intended to tell her. He turned to her and said, "Samantha, no," with authority.

But it was too late. Henry and Bill were already thinking about it. Bill ran his hand over Samantha's jaw with sexual intent. He turned to Henry and said, "Take him to Matt and tell him to take Martin back."

Henry nodded his head and grabbed Martin.

Martin claimed his arm back and tried to run to Samantha but was quickly stopped by a gun to his head.

"You should be happy; you're getting away," Henry said forcing Martin to walk to the van. When they reached the van, Henry told Matt to take Martin back to the city.

Martin got in the van as Matt pulled the car away. He envisioned Henry and Bill having their way with Samantha. He knew that Samantha wanted Martin to do something, but he couldn't figure out what that was. Whatever it was, he was going back to get Samantha. The question was how.

Martin looked to Matt. He was gently driving along the dirt road, slumped in his seat. Martin saw the gun resting next to Matt's hip. Without another thought about the consequences, Martin lunged at the gun.

Matt was caught off guard, but it was too late. Martin already had the gun, and he was pointing it at him. His eyes went wide. He was obviously not the brains of anything.

"Pull over," Martin spat. When Matt didn't pull over, Martin rested the gun on Matt's head. "Now!"

Without a word, Matt pulled the car over. He stared at Martin with concern in his eyes. He held his hands up in surrender.

Martin had fire in his eyes. He had to do this right. Samantha depended on him. He ordered Matt to climb out of the van. When Matt wasn't moving fast enough, he screamed, "Hurry up!" Martin led Matt to the back of the van and grabbed the rope. He began to tie Matt up. When Martin knew that Matt was securely tied up, he jumped in to the driver's seat and turned the van around. He raced back to where Samantha, Henry, and Bill were.

He jumped out of the car and bolted to Samantha. He hid behind some trees to come up with a plan. He saw that Samantha was lying on her back with her eyes close preferring not to watch. Henry was sitting above Samantha's head holding Samantha's hands. Bill was sitting on Samantha's hips holding her lower body down. He was kissing her neck sensually.

Samantha didn't struggle. She scrunched her face and refused to breath. If she did, then she could smell Bill's sour breath. Her whole body shook with fear. She wasn't struggling. It took too much out of her. Her wound on her arm was killing her. She knew that Martin would be back; it wasn't as if she was giving herself to them.

Anger boiled to the surface. Martin brought his gun up and pointed it at Bill. Without reservation, Martin pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Bill in the head throwing him off of Samantha.

Samantha screamed as her eyes fluttered open. Both she and Henry roamed their eyes trying to find the source of the bullet.

Martin stepped out from behind the tree pointing the gun at Henry, stalking closer to him.

Henry knew he was doomed. Two out of the four men were dead, and he had no idea where Matt was. The way he saw it he had nothing to lose. He reached around his back and pulled a knife from his pocket. He held it above his head intending to stab Samantha, but his plan was thwarted when Martin shot him in the chest.

Samantha gave a tiny scream before she struggled to her feet. She stared at Martin as he raced after her. She opened her arms to envelope Martin in to a tight hug. She cuddled her head in his neck.

Martin rested his head on Samantha's shoulder, rubbing her back. "Why did you do that?" he asked. Anger radiated from his voice; even though, he wasn't doing it on purpose.

Samantha giggled and released her grip on Martin. She and Martin wrapped their arms around each other's back and began to walk to the van. "I knew you wouldn't leave them rape me." She waved her hand around. "See, everything turned out to be all right."

Martin smiled. "Barely," he said. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

The couple climbed in to the van with Matt struggling against his bines. He glared at them. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it when Samantha said, "Be thankful. You're the only one alive."

She turned to Martin and smiled brightly prompting Martin to reiterate her gesture.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Samantha stood at the front desk sighing papers. It wasn't easy considering her right hand was in a sling from the bullet that grazed her. She wasn't completely ambidextrous, but her writing was somewhat legible with her left hand; however, her frustration escalated when she couldn't quite get the curve of the letters right.

Then, a hand reached out and gently grabbed the pen from Samantha's left hand. Samantha jumped to find the owner of the hand. She smiled when she saw Martin hovering over her. "What are you doing here?" She wasn't expecting him. He had told her that he was going to be working, and he couldn't get away.

Martin frowned by Samantha's reaction, but he knew that it was only because she was surprised. "Jack told me that it was okay. Besides, I had to come rescue you from certain agony," he said gesturing to the paper.

Samantha laughed. She couldn't help the butterflies that danced in her stomach. She was nervous about telling everybody about her relationship. Of course, she knew that she would have to do it but actually doing it was another story. "Do they know?" she asked. She seemed sheepish about asking.

Martin stared at her for a little bit; he was nervous that she would want to keep their relationship a secret. He stepped back and put the pen down. "What does it matter?"

Samantha saw the expression on Martin's face. He looked scared and nervous as if all the color had drained from his face. She quickly threw her hand up intending for Martin to grab a hold of it.

Martin eyed her hand wondering if he should take it. He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand lightly.

Samantha stepped close to Martin so that their chests were touching. She stared in to his eyes. She saw a faint glimmer of hope. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips for everybody to see. When she pulled apart, she looked him in the eye. Now, his eyes twinkled with delight. "It doesn't matter," she said softly.

Martin smiled. He was shocked by Samantha's public display of affection. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Good. They were all shocked. I think that we will be the talk of the office for a while." He let go and grabbed the pen never taking his hand out of Samantha's.

Martin took a left turn at the stop light.

Samantha turned and stared at him. "Where are you going?"

Martin smiled and looked at her. "Everybody wants to see you." He paused. "They also want to see us being nice. They don't believe it."

Samantha laughed. "If I were them, then I wouldn't believe it either."

Martin pulled in to the parking garage. He walked around and helped Samantha from the car much to her protests.

Once in the elevator, Samantha wrapped her left arm around Martin's shoulders. She kissed him passionately. "Thank you for everything," she said. She smiled against his lips before planting her tongue inside his mouth. Their arms were wrapped around each other. They were so passionately kissing that they didn't notice the ding of the elevator followed by the doors opening.

"If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it," Danny said. He stood outside the elevator.

Martin and Samantha were shocked. They didn't unwrap their arms from each other, but they stopped kissing. They leaned the sides of their heads on each other for a few seconds before exiting the elevator.

"I told you," Martin said following Danny to the bullpen.

Samantha turned to Martin and smiled. "Yeah, well, living together for a few days had an impact on us."

Danny smiled. He sat down at the conference table. "I should have thought of that before."

Samantha and Martin remained standing hand in hand. They each rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, Samantha felt a gentle hand on her back. She turned around to find Vivian smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Her eyes immediately darted to Samantha and Martin's hand.

"I'm fine. It hurts a little," Samantha admitted looking to the ground.

Vivian crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along."

Samantha laughed. "Me too."

Vivian looked over at Martin and then Samantha. Before she stepped away, she said, "Nice job, by the way."

"Thanks," they said in unison.

Danny smiled. He was enjoying every minute of this.

Elena ran up and hugged Samantha and then Martin. "Finally," she said. "I've been hoping that you two would become friends, but this is better." She stepped back and sat next to Danny. "By the way, how are you?" She was eying the sling.

Samantha looked down at her right arm. "It should come off in a few weeks."

Elena and Danny nodded their heads.

"Nice to see you again, Samantha," came a scruffy voice.

Samantha and Martin turned around to find Jack standing behind them. His eyes refused to meet their intertwined hands.

Jack stepped forward and gestured for Danny and Elena to follow him. "Great job on the other day," he commented before leaving.

Danny and Elena waved good-bye as they passed them.

Martin leaned in and whispered in Samantha's ear. "Well, that was interesting."

Samantha laughed as Martin pushed the call button for the elevator. "I kind of like this idea. Now, we can get a lot of attention. That means that they will keep our hands off of each other."

Martin laughed out loud as he led Samantha in to the elevator. He brought her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now, where were we?" he asked raising his eyes brows.

Samantha laughed. She wrapped her left arm around Martin's neck to hold his head in place. "Oh," she said dragging it out.

The couple spent a good amount of time kissing tenderly in a deep but passionate kiss.

_***_

_Thanks to all you for reading and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed!_


End file.
